


get it while you can

by cartiersakura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Mutual Interest, Night, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chrollo knows you have a crush on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartiersakura/pseuds/cartiersakura
Summary: Just as you’re about to head out on a heist with your partner, your boss insists you stay behind with him.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	get it while you can

“6 p.m. right on the dot.” Feitan mentions as the Troupe readies themselves for a grand heist. 

This operation was in the books for about three months now, and the spiders were nothing but enthusiastic to get on with the operation. All 13 members were preparing to head out, and as you join up with Machi to get in the assigned car, you hear a husky, borderline-seductive voice sputter in your direction out the words “Wait here.”

Turning around, both of you point to each other and ask your boss who he was referring to. It was unusual for him to stop either you or Machi as he typically leaves the both of you alone. Answering your inquiry, he gives his typical, composed stare towards Machi and lets her off the hook. 

“Machi, go join Feitan and Hisoka. She’s staying with me.”

A perplexed scowl entered the string user as she headed toward the black sedan situated outside the base. You’re even more puzzled at the sudden order from your boss, but as your only option is to listen, you walk towards his candle-lit throne in submission. 

“I thought you would ride with me this time around. Perhaps make some more fun out of this excursion.” A sly smirk appears across Chrollo’s pasty face as he swings the keys of his own coupe and motions for you to walk alongside him towards it. 

Walking through the shadowy and secluded back roads that winded through the base, the both of you arrive at his sleek, black car waiting for action. Unlocking the doors, you attempt to reach for the handle but are intercepted by the smooth gestures of your boss who opens it for you.

At this point, you wonder what he wants from you for him to be acting this away. Chrollo was always indifferent to you and the rest of the troupe. Never favoring one member over the other, there was no reasonable explanation as to why he’s being so debonair on this night. It simply made no sense but with such a great mission at hand, there was no time for distraction. 

Situating yourself in the obsidian-colored leather seats, you strap yourself in as your boss puts the key in the ignition. The site where the heist would go down was about forty-five minutes away and with the evening traffic it could possibly amount to over an hour. Given the length of the ride, you can’t do much but get comfortable but there are questions you’re itching to ask.

_Why did Boss want me to ride with him? Machi and I always partnered up in these situations and he knows that. Oh god, I hope he isn’t planning to kill me… it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?_

Waves of hesitation invade your thoughts every time you attempt to ask. Constant shifting in your seat started to catch the attention of the man in the seat next to you but in the corner of your eye, you see he just displays a subtle smirk as he focuses on the road ahead of him. Seeing this elusive face of his so close makes you slowly swivel your head in his direction.

Since the start of your career in the troupe, you always had a soft spot for the charm and handsome looks that your boss possessed. It had ignited a small crush that you knew you could never act on but it was so addicting to think about nonetheless. You always knew that there was no chance in hell that he would ever be interested in you like that. He saw you as a subordinate teammate. A member of his gang. You know he doesn’t want to date you or fuck you or have any other connection besides the one of the spider.

However, his presence was intoxicating. The focus and attention on his face was so attractive as he drove. His jawline only seemed to get more defined as the downfall of the sun cast a shadow on his face. The divine scent of his cologne conquered the space of the car and it was enough to make you go feral. The thought of spending an entire hour alone with him in a car almost seemed daunting, but you knew this was probably the only shot you would get.

There isn’t anything you can lose, if he kills you before you even get to the site it was probably fate’s calling, so you spit it out. 

“Boss.”

“Yes?”

“Why did you ask me to ride with you tonight? I mean I’m always with Machi on missions and I don’t see why this time would-”

Pausing your words, a chuckle leaves Chrollo’s mouth. The only thing you can think of to do is to panic and apologize profusely in hopes that you didn’t offend your boss, 

“I’m- I’m sorry! I d-didn’t mean to offend you- I know that your orders are final, I was just shocked at th-”

You pause once again to see that he had taken an exit off the highway that was nowhere near the one that they were supposed to take. 

_He isn’t getting off the road to kill me, right? Fuck. I know I should’ve just kept my mouth shut._

In the midst of your internal monologue, you hear that same sexy, deep voice spout words of _reassurance_? You freeze, all anxious physical and mental activity ceases for a quick moment after processing the words of your boss.

“I brought you with me because I don’t want you getting caught up in the heist without me. I wanted to have some fun before we dirty our hands again. There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for the longest…”

He pulls into an uninhabited road and puts the coupe in park. His hand travels over from the gear shift to your thigh as total shock grows upon you. This was not how you envisioned a grand theft mission to transpire and certainly not how you envisioned your boss to act towards you. He makes subtle strokes on your leg, each trailing millimeters higher than the previous. His robust presence only grew with the deep gaze he gives you. The pauses in between breaths start to become obvious as Chrollo grows aware of the control he has over you.

“Ever since you joined, you had me feeling differently. Obviously I couldn’t act on my fantasies in front of your comrades, and I couldn’t bring myself to isolate you from them on missions. Don’t get it twisted though. I don’t like you like that and I don’t think I will ‘fall in love’ with someone. I just had to hold back on the urge to fuck you. But tonight, tonight was different. I had enough of holding back and I was able to get you to come with me.”

His words send shivers down your spine as he continues to stroke you ever so slightly. The way his hands felt against your skin just felt right. Every time his hand got further up the stutter in your breathing pattern only got worse. Trying to formulate the words to answer him, you stare back with a look begging for him to take you. Your thirst for your boss multiplies exponentially as you voice your approval.

“Boss. Please. Now.”

“Don’t think I didn’t know you had it for me. It was obvious whenever you wanted to stay behind or you asked to borrow my books. Don’t worry about the rest of them however, they don’t care enough to watch our interactions.”

His ever-charming smirk grew as he rolled over on top, giving that same dominant stare from before, only this time it was more lustful than the previous one. He moves his hand upwards and cups your face, initiating a heated kiss that left no room for oxygen. Moving towards the neck and behind your ear, he leaves a trail of purple marks signifying his impact. Getting drunk off the taste of him you can’t even think about what’s coming next. Gasping for air, his movements grow stronger as he adjusts himself to exit the car.

“Get in the back.” 

Chrollo commands you in a breathy tone that was obviously asking for more. You comply as he gets back on top and resumes the make-out session, only this time his touch transcends boundaries that you never thought he would cross. His hand dives under your skirt and glides over the thin layer of fabric separating him from you. His light strokes are enough to send electric pulses through you as you twitch with the way he glosses over all your sweet spots.

“B-boss-”

“When we’re alone, call me Chrollo.”

“Chrollo. Please.”

“Please what, tell me what you want.”

It was so incredibly sexy how even in the most vulnerable of acts, his power still prevailed and could command you to submit and dissolve right then and there.

Unable to give the plea, you simply give up and let him take over into his own rhythm. He gets down and nears his face, delivering soft breaths over your nerves and plants light kisses all around. Teasing every spot, his deliberate avoidance only made you even more fired. You grow frenzied and he’s only being more of a tease in his foreplay. 

Grasping the slightest bit of control, you sit up and look at Chrollo’s face with pure desperation. The irregularities in your breathing result in light moans that make Chrollo pull away and ready himself. Leaning forward, you unzip his black, dress pants and palm him gently from the outside of his underwear. Deep moans escape him as you start to fiddle with the waistband and pull downward. 

His solid cock shows itself right at your facial level waiting for it to enter your mouth. You take it in your hands and begin with gradual, light movements, making him look up in desire. You wanted to get back at him for the neverending teasing and watch him suffer in your hands. You move up and down feeling it grow harder as you keep going. Taking in the tip, you swirl your tongue over and watch his face grow redder as he grabs your hair and holds it out of the way. Going further down, he starts throat-fucking you, bringing tears to your eyes as you gag on his massive cock. 

The pain it brings you only excites you, it makes you feel amazing knowing your boss is in the palm of your hand, even for a moment. Blowing him only made you ready for more and after a couple of moments of intense work, he pulls himself out, stroking himself until he spills his load all over your face. His cum runs down your face as you drag it from your cheeks into your mouth, swallowing it for him to see.

“Your turn. Eat me out, please.”

The pleading look in your eyes provokes Chrollo in such an enticing way. 

Suddenly, you find yourself back in the position you were before sucking him off. Almost back to his old ways, he starts off with circular strokes over your clit as he kisses you down your abdomen and around your waistline. Finally giving you what you wanted, he pulls down your black lace and nears his face over your pussy. 

His soft breaths over your clit make you tingle in satisfaction as he moves his mouth back and forth hitting all the nerves. Your legs wrap around him while grasping his black, smooth hair, pushing his face inwards and riding it to fulfillment. Moving his vision back up, he inserts his middle and ring fingers, while putting his mouth over your clit. He curls them upwards, hitting all your angles in the process. His technique is impeccable and with the stamina he possessed, it was only a given you couldn’t last long. 

His direct clitoral stimulation alongside his fingering technique leaves you breathless in under a minute. Your legs fall down his shoulders and the hold on his locks loosens. Setting aside your exhaustion from your previous climax, you prep yourself for Chrollo to fuck you into the abyss.

Getting on top, he inserts his cock and destroys every sense of morality into each stroke. His fast-paced rhythm produces loud, passionate moans from the both of you as he hits your g-spot with each movement. Blood rushes to your face as you scream his name in painful pleasure.

“Chrollo… harder please”

Your sense of judgment fades as you plead for him to go harder even though you’re already in pain. 

Pulling out, he instructs you to turn around. Rolling over and getting in position, he slaps your ass leaving a mark of red and continues abusing it, sure to leave a bruise of some kind afterward. Looking at you for approval, he forces entry, causing a moan to leave your mouth. The mixture of ache and bliss overcame you, as you can’t even think straight. His motions and manner bring the both of you near climax. 

After what seemed like an eternity of being railed endlessly, you peak before your boss, screaming his name along with a mix of curses and praise to no end. The twitching of your muscles makes him cum shortly after along the inside as he removes himself.

Collecting your thoughts, the leftover shock over what happened increases tenfold. Getting dressed seemed almost impossible with all the thoughts racing afterward.

_Did I just fuck my boss? What if the others find out? What if they try and kill me? And the mission? I totally forgot about that? We’re going to show up so late at his point! Why did we do this?_

Sliding back into the car seats, Chrollo makes a call to Machi alerting her they’ll be late.

“The traffic is terrible. There seems to be a pileup ahead.”

You can’t help but blush at his straight lie and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

Driving back on the highway, Chrollo rests his hand back on your thigh and looks back at you every once in a while. No words come out, yet you understand what he’s saying as his focus directs back to the road. With 20 minutes left on the trail, it would only be tragic if either of you made it awkward by saying something. 

But this didn’t stop the boss from breaking the silence.

“Just know, if you ever want to do it again, we can.”


End file.
